Thirteen Wedding Bells
by Cora Dina
Summary: What happens if an Organization member marries? Will children come along? What about the other members? Will the Organization change for the better, or plunge into problems? OC pairings. Don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2, or any characters in it. Bawl My friend owns some characters in here, and I own some too. Please, don't take them? D; Thanks.

* * *

The room was silent.

Tension rose from the bottom all the way up to where Xemnas sat- in his gleaming white throne.

Xemnas pulled off his hood to reveal his tanned face, wrinkles forming from age and frustration. The rest of the organization members sat poised, prepared, and anxious to hear Xemnas' important news. Xemnas inhaled deeply, and everyone leaned in to listen.

"I'm getting married," he said simply.

The shock stunned everyone. Nobody expected anyone in the Organization to get married, especially Xemnas.

"Why?" Larxene asked, suspicious. "And to whom?"

"I am currently engaged to one of the members of the Kis bloodline. She is arriving tomorrow, and her children will be arriving the day after," he replied, waving his hand as if it was nothing.

"Ah, so you're gonna bed her and then meet the kids, eh?" Xigbar snickered, propping his chin on his hand.

Xemnas threw him a cold look. "You know nothing about us so far, so I suggest you keep quiet."

Everybody paled at the thought. Did Xemnas mean that he already…?

"Ew…" Roxas groaned, clutching his stomach while exchanging glances with Axel.

"Who is she? What's she like?" Larxene questioned, as if she was interrogating a criminal. Saix moaned, rubbing his forehead. Where was his ibuprofen when he needed it…?

"Her name is Kamui Kis. She's divorced with the same man three times, has three pairs of twins, and the creator of her own world. She's a Kis- which is totally different from anything we have encountered. She's quite interesting, actually. Quite rambunctious, I must say."

Axel chuckled. That was a pretty big statement, since Xemnas never mentioned Axel's misbehavior around the castle. He looked up as Xemnas continued to speak.

"She will be arriving tomorrow, as I said, early. She speaks little English, but she understands what you say to her. As for her children… I was hoping some of you could share bedrooms with them."

The members were silent. Suddenly, Larxene stood, and raised an accusing finger at Xemnas. "This isn't fair!" she exclaimed, her electric blue eyes narrowing. "How come **we** have to baby-sit **your** kids?! Three pairs of twins, this is ridiculous! How do you expect us to keep them all under control?!" She bellowed, her voice echoing. Other members followed suite and protested, placing Saix and Xemnas in hopes of finding a pain reliever somewhere soon.

"Quiet," Xemnas said, raising his hand. "Listen, her family is powerful and quite useful. Our Organization is lacking as we need more resources. She will fit in, or else I will personally **make** her fit in," Xemnas growled, his frustration growing. "I also encourage you all to get in good relationships with the rest of her family. She entrusted her hand in marriage to me, so I should be able to show her that I can take care of things swiftly and accurately. Who knows, maybe you will all like the change."

Larxene sat back in her throne, crossing her arms. Electricity fizzed from her fingertips, longing to fry Xemnas' precious hair to a crisp. As soon as Xemnas dismissed them all, she was the first to leave.

Everyone left in a murmur, curious about the future and surprised by the sudden news.

"Imagine! Kids! And what're we gonna call her, 'mom'?!" Axel ranted, licking his ice cream in the kitchen across the table from Roxas.

Roxas shrugged, "Maybe. But what will Saix be? 'Auntie'?"

"That's right," Axel whispered, "Saix is mom…"

"That's because Xigbar makes us call him mom," Demyx said, taking a sip of water as he sat next to Roxas. He shivered, "I'm kind of scared. What if the kids are… you know… Little evil bastards?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Gosh, you, I've never heard you speak like that." He shrugged, "Well, maybe they'll be useful. I mean, I could always use a pair of little troublemakers. Kids are fun, aren't they?"

-- ♥ The Next Morning (Rather early, really…)

Xemnas had ordered everyone awake. Larxene, though, had miraculously gone missing.

It was so early, it was still dark outside. Well, in the World That Never Was, it was always dark…

Oh, you get the point!

Everyone but Larxene stood at the entrance, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Zexion rubbed his eyes so much that his eyeliner made it look like he had two black eyes. Axel's hair looked flatter than usual, oddly. Roxas, Saix, and Xemnas seemed to be the only ones that were prepared and ready to escort. At first, Saix and Roxas didn't know what to wait for. Not even Saix, Xemnas' most informed henchman. Xemnas' lips curled into a small smile, and Roxas looked around to see what he was looking at. He gasped sharply, witnessing something turn the corner.

She was bright, that was for sure. Her pale skin made her baby blue gown glow, and her white shawl covered her graceful arms. Her hair was as white as snow, but shone blonde in the little streetlights that were provided. A long braid sat carefree over her shoulder, and vivid blue eyes shone brightly underneath her long and concealing bangs. She walked as if she was floating, not making a sound or a stumble. The rest of the Organization members stared and gawked at her, Xigbar drooling and Axel amazed that Xemnas managed to score a babe like that. She was petite, yes, and rather… different for Xemnas. She walked up to Xemnas, and placed a hand on his cheek. She spoke quickly in a language that no one understood, and Xemnas replied instantaneously, nodding and grabbing her hand.

"_She's French!" _Roxas observed with his mouth open. "_But if Xemnas understands her… Wow, I guess I know less about him than I thought."_

"May I present to you, gentlemen, my future wife: Kamui Kis."

-- ♥ End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I am inspired to continue, and I will hopefully finish this story.**

**Author's note: **Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts II or anything else that's obviously copyrighted. Fortunately, I own all the Kis family members and my friend Seiichi owns some characters, too.

**Author's Apologies: **Really, I'm so sorry my update's… Um… Four days late? Yes, I update on Mondays. - Sorry, finals are here, so I have to be careful and… Yeah, you get it.

**The rest of these chapters are dedicated to my friend Simon, to whom I promised a birthday present that still does not exist. Happy belated birthday, Simon!**

* * *

Oddly enough, Xemnas was right. Kamui learned everyone's name and everything about them in no time. She was so cute, saying things funny and learning new things. She even managed to get a few words out of Zexion. 

Kamui went and made breakfast for everyone, and it was noticeable that she was used to cooking for a bunch of people. Her cooking was scrumptious, making her seem so much more like a pin-up mom.

Soon after, she was quickly dubbed many nicknames. Mrs. Kis, Mum, Mrs. Xemnas, and Mrs. Mansex (secretly)… Yes, she was clearly loved. Larxene was behaving coldly and childishly, quickly earning her rejection from the other members (even Marluxia!).

-- ♥ The Throne Room

Mrs. Kis sat on Xemnas' lap, poised and lady-like. Everyone was tense, wondering who would be papa to a pair of chaos wreakers. Mrs. Kis, on the other hand, looked happy that everyone seemed to have volunteered their space for her own children. They hadn't arrived yet, so the Superior took the advantage of assigning babysitting roles to his subjects in the meantime. Xemnas inhaled deeply and the tension rose.

"Her oldest twins, Angela and Semual, shall be staying with… Ah, Xigbar," Xemnas said, grinning. Kamui clapped happily, expressing her appreciation and joy. Other members sighed with relief. Xigbar had lost his bet to all of them. Roxas frowned. What if Xigbar was a pedophile? He sure looked like one…

"Next twins! Kelcy and Leon. According to Kamui, they're the easiest to deal with… Saix, my old friend, you'll contribute, won't you?"

Saix paled.

As did everyone else.

The berserker man, portrayed as an uncle?

This was going down in history. Xemnas sighed deeply, letting Kamui stroke his hair.

"Lastly," he breathed, "Akira and Inu. The youngest twins," he paused, looking at everyone. Who was capable of taking care of them?

"… Roxas! Why don't you handle them? Consider it as a test."

Roxas perked. He only joined to Organization a few months ago, and was still waiting for his room to be assigned. He was currently sharing with Axel, his closest friend so far. Axel pumped his fist in the air, excited. Roxas frowned in concentration, and stared Xemnas down.

"Superior, I am unsure if there is enough room…" he began professionally, holding his gaze.

"Then make room, Number Thirteen. See to it that it is taken care of."

Roxas pouted. It was enough having to share with Axel. Now, he had a pair of twins on his hands. Oh well, perhaps he could prove himself.

-- ♥ Roxas'/Axel's Room

Roxas and Axel had been moving the bed all over the room, trying to figure out the best position for it. They needed lots of room for the twins, but it was difficult to make the bedroom look comfortable as well. All of the bedrooms were drab and plain, white walls and white furniture. Some had a balcony, like theirs. They liked it, yes, but they never used it. It saved a heck of electricity, though.

It was so late, it was practically early. Axel plopped on the bed, lying on his tummy. He closed his eyes, sighing tiredly. Roxas wiped his forehead. Axel had burned him twice in the whole afternoon. It was beginning to become a bad habit. The door creaked open, making them jump. In peeked Demyx, shaking his head.

"Xemnas wants us outside," he yawned, running a hand through his hair.

"Why?" Roxas asked, confused. "It's almost tomorrow!"

"Exactly," Demyx stated, "The kids are almost here."

-- ♥ Out In the Front (Again…)

The members were becoming grumpy. Twice in a row they were revoked of their sleep, and now they were going to have their space and privacy taken away. Yawns chorused about, contagious. Larxene was even there, and was the only one that seemed to be awake. To this moment, nobody knew where disappeared off to the day before.

Silence loomed over The World That Never Was, as usual. Roxas squinted; it looked like a light was coming down the road bobbing up and down and getting bigger, more defined. Kamui let out a small gasp, picked up her silk gown, and ran off into the darkness. The light dispersed into people, light skinned and as blonde as Kamui. They all kissed Kamui, almost every single one of them taller than her. They appeared in front of the Organization, all bunched up together. Bags and pillows were thrown at their feet, with a tired expression their faces. Kamui pushed the tallest twins, who were about a head and a half taller than her, and directed them towards Xigbar.

The Orgy was shocked. They weren't children, they were full-grown teenagers. Expectations and prejudices were set aside, and everyone was back to square one. Three pairs of teens stood before them, waiting to be welcomed to their new home.

The female twin in front of Xigbar was curvy, tall, and quite stylish. She looked like a diva, with voluminous blonde hair and vivid red lipstick. She wore her makeup excellently and her polka-dot dress gave her that Marilyn Monroe look.

Her brother, on the contrary, dressed rather casually. He wore khaki pants, with a white dress shirt. His eyes were expressionless, and his face emotionless. He seemed more like a Heartless than anyone in the Organization. His hair was short, rather than his sister's, which reached down to her back. Xigbar ogled at the girl, not being able to contain himself.

Mrs. Kis motioned towards the boy, and said clearly for Xigbar, "Sem-u-al."

"Semual," Xigbar repeated, not looking away from the bodacious young woman. Mrs. Kis giggled, and then motioned towards the girl.

"Angela," she said easily. Xigbar nodded, offering his arm. Angela raised an eyebrow, flipped her hair, dropping her bags at his feet, and smiled cockily. Xigbar grumbled, picking up her bags and leading the first twins away.

Saix groaned. It was his turn now.

Mrs. Kis smile grew even wider when she approached the next couple. The girl looked excessively happy, and her twin looked disappointed. Mrs. Kis did the same as before, introducing the boy first.

"Leon," she said, nudging the boy. He nodded, picking up his bags as well as his twin's. "Kelcy," Mrs. Kis said, patting the girl's head. She giggled, and shook Saix's hand. Saix, caught off guard, scowled and led them away.

Finally, Mrs. Kis turned to her last pair of children. One of them looked a little out of place from the rest of the family, with sleek black hair and mysteriously dark eyes. Axel though it looked like some sort of Grudge reject. It had a dull expression, as if bored out of its mind. He had glasses concealing his beetle-like eyes, and bangs that fell over them to provide more coverage. This boy looked like he just stepped out of a black and white movie, dressed quite formally. His hair looked like it needed a trim, a little tail of hair forming itself at the back. His sister, rather, looked a little more… Alive?

She looked like the rest of the family, pale, snowy-white blonde, electrifying blue eyes. Her body was a little more muscular than feminine, unlike her other sisters. She wore regular clothes, a red spaghetti dress with black skinny-jeans underneath. They were both barely taller than their mother, but their ego seemed to be much bigger than Xigbar's, even.

Axel looked down at the boy, and laughed nervously. Roxas, on the other hand, remained calm and plastered a smile on his face.

"Welcome home," he greeted.

-- ♥

It was rather odd, all these new additions to the Castle. Scary, even. Kelcy was already trying to redecorate Saix's room, trying to make it a little more "perkier".

The pair of twins that Axel and Roxas received were rather contrasting. The boy was named Akira, and his sister Inu. Much unlike her brother, Inu seemed to have and appreciate a social life. Akira remained quiet, usually just nodding and staring. Inu talked for Akira mostly, whilst Akira just sat there awkwardly.

Axel swore he heard the Grudge when he was alone in the room.

Roxas, however, seemed to be the only one besides Xemnas that didn't mind the children's arrival. They weren't children, either- They were young adults of his age. Roxas felt a little relieved; maybe he'll have more friends rather than just Axel. He sighed happily, stretching out on his bed. Maybe this was going to be a good change, after all.

-- ♥ End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! The next chapter! I'm so excited! I just hope I know what I'm doing. Eh heh… The first chapter with some French in it! Pardon some of my mistakes as my French is not… Well, it wasn't my first language, let me tell you. The translation is bolded, so just skip right to it if you don't understand French text. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything that is copyrighted. I do, however, own the Kis family and my friend Seiichi, owns a few characters in here, too.

**More Apologies: **Sorry my update's about… 34895623789 days late. I promise to bring up more than one chapter in one week, just for that big mess up. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update as quickly for a while, but I will have the rough copies written out and edited to be typed up first thing when I get my hands on a computer.

**Also: **I'm thinking about starting up another fanfic. Hopefully it'll be while this one is up, but mostly near the end. It's Final Destination mixed in with the Orgy. I'm asking for ideas for the Orgy members' death, each and individual. Hopefully most likely how they will die, instead of Sora killing them off. For example; Xemnas decapitated by Obi Wan Kenobi. Suggestions can be comical or sentimentally tear-jerking, and I'm anxious to hear all your ideas. I appreciate your thoughts!

**This chapter is dedicated to Simon, my ranting buddy. Sorry about your birthday…**

The Kis children were all different from each other. Days began to go by, changes appealing to everyone. The Kis children were so diverse; they began to be able to pick which crowd to hang out with. Even though they were silent, it didn't matter. They were molding into one, big, happy family.

One day, after breakfast, the Kis' stayed behind at the table. The Orgy members drifted off to their quarters, wondering what they were all discussing.

Kamui placed her hands neatly on the table, and looked at all her children. Each of them attentive and prepared for whatever news she had to give them. She fixed her bangs, and stared forward.

"Je veux vous dire quelque chose… Que je ne vous ai jamais mentionnée. C'est important, et j'espère que vous comprenez pour quoi. (**I wish to tell you all something… Which I've never mentioned to you all before. It's important, and I hope you understand why.**)" She looked down at the table, fiddling with her braid. Her children leaned closer, suspenseful. Her face and expression was serious, the no-nonsense-or-I'll-beat-you-with-my-spank-paddle serious.

She was beginning to explain something about a curse and the bloodline of the Kis family continuing, but Akira wasn't really paying attention. He wondered what he should do later that day… Kamui started talking about the curse having some sort of effect of them, but she was interrupt-

"Kamui! What are you doing here?" Xemnas called, staring obliviously at all his future in-laws. Kamui turned quickly, smiled brightly, and flounced to her betrothed.

"Rien (**Nothing**)," she said sweetly, tracing his cheek. She looked back at her children, whispering something quickly in French before linking arms with her fiancé and exiting the Dinning Hall.

The Kises looked at each other awkwardly before leaving their seats and shrugging. Akira left as quickly as possible, Inu following him quickly behind. The others drifted to their own group of new friends, not mentioning anything that Kamui said back there.

-- ♥ Later, Roxas'/Axel's/Akira's/Inu's Room (Oh man…)

Akira began to unpack his rather large backpack, his mind not really there. He stared towards the balcony, the sunlight shining in. He drew in a deep breath, and unlocked the French door (everything's French in here, isn't it…?). The breeze flowed in gently, carrying a clean and fresh scent. Although Akira couldn't place his finger on what it smelled like, it was still rather decent. He stepped onto the balcony, and looked around him.

Plastic containers hanging on the rusty iron railing, practically falling apart. The containers were full of dry dirt and shriveled flowers, or whatever they were. Akira stroked a flower, breaking it by accident. He put his hands in his pockets, and looked out at what lay before him.

The breeze blew gently, running through his body and cleansing his senses. It felt good to just stand, doing nothing. His lips were about to crack into a smile when he was suddenly interrupted from his peaceful moment.

"You're Akira, aren't you?" a casual voice asked. Akira nodded slowly, frowning. It was so great to finally be alone. A warm hand settled itself on his shoulder, warming his cold and frail body. His eyes narrowed as he figured out who it was.

"And you're that pyromanic bastard," Akira hissed, not even looking at him. The redhead chuckled. Akira stared straight ahead, wondering what he wanted.

"I have a name, you know," he said, rubbing Akira's shoulder. Akira inhaled deeply, still not looking at him. Axel smirked, raising an eyebrow. "My name's Axel."

"Great, nice to meet you, now go away," Akira said hurriedly, shrugging off Axel's hand. Axel chuckled. It seemed to him like he was going to have fun with the new buddies that Xemnas brought in…

"Aiya! Look, Shane! Akira's really here! See, I told you I was right! Now come on, let's see if we can get up there!" Someone below them shouted excitedly. Akira muttered darkly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Another voice came up, retorting something silly. Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"These your friends?" he asked curiously, pointing downwards. Akira just looked at him and disappeared, quickly reappearing where the two voices came from.

"Are you kidding me?!" Akira bellowed, his voice echoing upwards. "You come here a DAY late. A WHOLE DAY. TWENTY FOUR HOURS. You stupid people, how dare you embarrass my mother like that!"

"Psh," the first speaker said goofily. "We're not stupid; Aki-Chan. Remember who's family is paying for an education at a private school."

"Oh, right!" Akira huffed, "Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people!" He paused, taking deep breaths. "I've known SHEEP- that could outwit you," he hissed.

The second person laughed, and the first one followed right after. "SHEEP!? Gawd, Aki-Chan, that's the best one you've come up with so far!" he said through his laughter, holding his cramping stomach. Akira grumbled, crossing his arms.

Axel looked down at the bunch. The newcomers were twins as well, but they looked a little different than Kamui's twins. They had silver hair, not the snowy white blonde. It was terribly long- and both of them tied it into a ponytail. They wore high fashion clothes, vibrant and cool-looking. They were taller than Akira (Then again, anyone could be), and Akira obviously disliked this. He chuckled. Akira was really going to be fun….

Axel's deep thinking was interrupted by his best friend, who tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oy, Axel, wanna get me some ice cream? I'm just pooped from today," Roxas pleaded, frowning. He'd been touring the whole place with Inu all day long, and the castle was pretty big when you were just walking. Axel nodded, a dark warp engulfing him instantly. Roxas looked down towards where he Axel was looking, and spotted Akira with two new faces. He stayed quiet, listening in on their conversation for a moment.

"So, how's the curse coming along, Akira?" the first twin asked, twirling his hair around his finger. Akira sighed heavily, remembering what Kamui was talking about earlier.

"I didn't pay attention much, but apparently, that's what we're here for. She came because the Organization members could prove useful in her plan, and- Wait, how do you guys now?" Akira asked, narrowing his eyes.

The second twin sighed. "Your mom told us, you ditz. Now introduce us or we're gonna introduce ourselves to the others."

Roxas' eyes widened. The Kis family was planning something. He quickly left the balcony, wondering what this whole curse was about. He sat on the edge of the bed, jumping to conclusions. He shivered.

The trio warped into the room, conveniently as Axel stepped in. He handed Roxas the ice cream he went for, and cocked an eyebrow. "Hello."

The first twin made a form of salutation with three fingers. The second one just smirked as Akira rolled his eyes.

"This one is Seiichi," Akira explained, motioning to the first boy. "And that's Shane," he grumbled, pointing at the smirking one. "They're my cousins."

"Pleased to meet you," Roxas exhaled, wondering how he could fix this whole curse thing. Seiichi looked at Roxas intently, then Axel. Back at Roxas, then at Axel.

"Where're we staying, Aki-Chan?" he chirped, grinning madly. Akira grumbled, waving his hand as he rubbed his temple. Roxas thought Akira would probably make good friends with Saix.

"We'll stay here then, so that we can follow you around," Shane said happily. Axel's eyes widened, and he turned to Roxas. Currently, there was four of them. Plus the two newcomers, they'd become six.

This room was just too attractive to people.

-- ♥ End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

**I took a peek at all my reviews so far, and I'm surprised I even got some. ; Anyways, some reviews have... Well, something to say about the story. I'll answer these separately, seeing as my answers are rather long.**

**Now that that's taken care of, let's move on with the first few things!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, etc.

I DO own the Kis family.

My friend owns Seiichi and Shane.

**Other stuff: **I still need ideas! Ideas for the story I mentioned in Chapter 3. Please and thank you

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Simon, my makeover magician.**

Akira took off with Seiichi and Shane to show them around the castle. An incredulous Axel exchanged glances with a panicking Roxas, who in turn, was staring point blank at the wall in front of him.

He thought it looked rather lovely on Wednesdays.

Not that it looked particularly any different every other day of the week-

Oh, who was he kidding? The bloody wall looked fine on Wednesdays just like it did any other damned weekday, Roxas thought, gritting his teeth. Axel merely stared, trying to understand Roxas' awkward expression. Axel was about to rise from the bed as a hand caught his arm. Roxas stared with intent and serious eyes, inhaling deeply before speaking.

"They're going to use us," he began, drawing a shaky breath, "I dunno what for, but it doesn't sound all that exciting."

Axel merely smirked. "I _like _being used, Roxas. Chill," he chuckled, turning to leave.

"Just be on your guard. Don't get too close to any of them," the youngster warned, watching his best friend go out the door. I hate it when he does that, Roxas though, shaking his head.

Roxas sat alone for a moment, gazing at his "favorite wall". Disgusting, he thought. Sometimes Axel was just gross. Lost in his own thought, he didn't even hear the door open. Someone plopped on the bed, long silver hair tickling Roxas' arm. He didn't dare look after he was greeted.

"Hello!" Seiichi chirped happily. "Shane and Aki-chu were getting angry with each other, so I decided to get away. Those two are just nutcases, but then again, I could be one too. I just don't think I'm as bad as they are when they're together. It's weird, really. These seem to be more like squabbling than Shane and I do. And we're just cousins. No matter, family's family... What's your name again?"

This guy has a motor mouth, Roxas realized, horrified. Seiichi's face resembled a child's. Carefree and innocent (If only you all knew...). Roxas sighed deeply, wondering what it was like to be a kid. He'd seen them in soap operas with Axel when he was helping his hung over friend recover, and often found the Spanish ones to be a little more dramatic than others. Oh, but Axel got sick every time something important happened, and it always seemed to turn out that one was sleeping outside of her marriage and she got pregnant with the wrong guy...

"Dude. Are you even alive?"

That simple question made him come back down to reality. "Sorry," Roxas apologized. He looked down, unsure about how to respond. "I don't even know myself," he murmured, shrugging. "My name is Roxas, if that's what you asked earlier, uh, Shane?"

Seiichi scrunched up his face, shaking his head vigorously. Yep, Roxas was right about childish expressions. How cute, Roxas mused, grinning. "Sorry," he said again, "I guess you two are too similar."

Seiichi giggled, rolling onto his back. Roxas wondered what he could talk about, since Seiichi didn't even seem to want to leave. Roxas' tummy growled like a young lion cub, and he smiled sheepishly and he clutched his stomach tightly. He looked at Seiichi, who stared back with a blank expression. Roxas' grin widened.

"Do you like sweets?"

-- ♥ Days later, on the balcony.

Akira was counting down the seconds. It wouldn't be long until his peaceful solitude would be ruined once again for the past week. Akira was beginning to wonder if he should begin arranging his mother's wedding's for her instead, seeing as her taste seems to differ a little from his own. He should discuss that with her, perhaps tomorrow morning.

Axel stood in the same room, staring at the balcony with intense determination. Attempt number thirty-two. Axel slapped his forehead. This made no sense at all, why wasn't Akira begging him for his love and fiery passion? And why him, out of all the beautiful girls of the Kis family? Akira presented a challenge. Yes, that was it. Axel was getting bored of his usual flings, and Akira was just the thing to living him up. What irritated him most, though, was that Akira was presenting himself to be much more of a challenge that Axel presumed he'd be. But all the other girls were as much of a challenge, too… He ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

Out of all that thought, Axel had managed to confused himself.

What made Akira so attractive to him?

…

_The hell that I know, but I __**like**__ it! _Axel thought happily, grinning mischievously.

Akira twirled a lock of his dark hair around his pale finger. The Castle didn't seem to be as horrible as he thought it'd be, he reasoned. Yes, it was a little unorthodox, but maybe that was what he needed.

_Stop it_, Akira scolded himself, _stop right now_. He should know better. He was always going to be the same, no matter how hard he tried. He stretched, remembering what his mother had told him and the rest of his siblings before they moved.

"Je voudrais que vous essayez de votre mieux là-bas. Pour le bien de la famille. Soyez sages et découvrez une nouvelle monde. (**I want you all to do your best there, for the good of our family. Behave and discover a new world.**)" Kamui stroked her hair elegantly, her expression soft. "Soyez… Heureux. (**Be… Happy.**)" Her bright eyes drifted towards her youngest son, her lips shaped in a loving smile.

Akira closed his eyes, enchanted by his own mother's features. He sighed deeply, leaning back. He wasn't beautiful, like her. He looked off and awkward in comparison to his other family members. Why was he different? His twin wasn't, but why was he? A sharp pain coursed through his heart. Perhaps he didn't deserve perfection…?

Axel loved using his imagination. It made everything a lot more fun. A mischievous grin made its way to his face as he crept closer to Akira. The majestic, intense lion made his was to conquer his prey. He crept closer, almost purring with satisfaction. With the eyes of the lion, he saw every curve and shape of his prey. He took it all in with great pleasure. "I **will **win you, Akira. You'll beg for me in your sleep after I'm through with you," he murmured, encouraging himself. The majestic lion flexed his muscles. His prey stood unknowing and tranquil, oblivious to the lion's royal presence. The lion's moment was drawing nearer, the air becoming thick with suspense. The lion readied himself to pounce, when-

"No, Axel."

The small, unfortunate young kitten left hurriedly, having been caught once again.

-- ♥ Outside the Kitchen.

Roxas hadn't had this much fun in his life. Even though he was doing the same thing he always did with Axel, it felt so much better doing it with Seiichi. (However wrong that may sound… u///u)

So far in the day, they've refilled Marluxia's water cans with gasoline, put pop into Vexen's experiment flasks, replaced Zexion's books with more 'graphic' reading material, stuck all of Luxord's cards together with gum, and so much more they've both lost count.

They erupted into a fit of giggles as they leaned against a plain white wall. Seiichi slumped to the glass floor, rubbing his stomach. "That felt good," he managed, chuckling. Roxas stopped for a brief moment to consider.

"Yes," he said with a sad grin, "It felt great."

Seiichi held up a finger to his mouth, silencing the messy-haired blond. Seiichi pointed towards the kitchen door, and then cupped his ear to listen in.

"Honey, it doesn't fit," Mrs. Kis whined in French. (Yes, she says a lot in this conversation with her futhubby (Err… Future Husband.), so I'm not gonna bother translating. Just pretend; it might happen a lot.) The duo outside the kitchen could hear plastic ripping.

"Try again- It should fit," Xemnas responded calmly in English. "Try and get all the juice out of it."

The new friends outside paled.

Mrs. Kis grunted, obviously trying.

"Xemnas," she wailed, "It's too fucking big!"

Xemnas sighed, rubbing his face. "All right, let me try."

Roxas heard a soft 'crack' and an 'oops'.

"Xemnas!" Kamui gasped, "You broke it!" The Superior muttered something incoherently, much to Roxas' relief.

"It's all right. I have another one," Xemnas reassured his future wife. "Somewhere around here, anyway…"

Roxas and Seiichi booked it before they could hear Xemnas chirp happily to his betrothed,

"Do you realize how much fun I'm having fun making lemonade? But shit, these lemonade machines are such a pain in the butt… And these lemons are too fucking small!"

-- ♥ Before dinner, where the 'lemonade' is served.

"Mon fils, pour quoi tu n'aime pas le jeune homme qui paraît de te aimer? (**My son, why don't you like the young man that seems to fancy you?**)"

"He's not my type, mother."

"Mais il ne te fais pas vouloir de changer pour- ? (**But**** he doesn't make you want**** to change for- ?**)"

"Non, maman."

From inside the hall, Roxas swore he heard the sound of cold, icy, slap to the face echo in his eardrums. He looked down at his empty plate, wondering if he was imagining things,

Or if Mrs. Kis seemed to be a little more abusive towards her children than she proved herself to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I seem to be a little bit of a scatterbrain. Although, I'm sane enough to plan the rest of the fanfic. I'm adding more twists and stuffs, and maybe, now and then, I might make side stories to make you suffer. nwn Or not. We'll see. Sorry about the last chapter, by the way. It's rather sloppy on my part.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH. I own the Kis family, and my friends own Seiichi and Shane.

**Other stuff: **Okay, this time, I want (more like need) you to tell me what you want to see more of. Anything in this story, even if it's something new. I'd love to hear about it.

**Thanks to Akina and Simon, friends of mine. As well as Shi, always giving and getting ideas.**

* * *

Roxas never asked Akira what had happened in the hallway that night. The days dragged on, Roxas saw less and less of both Akira and Axel, but he shrugged it off, preferring not to know what was going on between them.

It was easy to forget what happened a few days ago at dinner, especially with Seiichi around. To Roxas, Seiichi was practically the definition of fun. They instantly became the best of friends, much to the Orgy's surprise. Not one was found without the other, or the other way around. Roxas was happy to find someone else to be his friend, instead of trailing around behind Axel the whole time.

'_Although…'_ Roxas thought, sprawled on the bed next to Seiichi, who was facing him. '_Mmm, never mind. I should be happy we're at least friends.'_

After about ten minutes of silence, Roxas rolled over to face Seiichi.

His lips brushed against Seiichi's, surprising him. They were soft and warm to the touch. Seiichi had a dazed expression, looking up at Roxas. Roxas stuttered, at loss for words. His own lips were begging for more, to make contact once again, even for just a second. Roxas wanted to take Seiichi, he wasn't sure how, but he wanted to get there. Roxas was swimming in his own confusion when Seiichi began to giggle.

"You're as white as a sheet, Roxy," he managed. Roxas perked at his new nickname. He chuckled nervously, a small tinge of pink settling itself across his face. Seiichi began to laugh, his warm breath warming Roxas' face.

"You're like a Post-It note, Roxy. You change colours a lot," he chirped, ruffling the blonde's hair. Roxas pouted, making Seiichi laugh even more. Seiichi was never going to let that get away from his thoughts, Roxas realized soon after.

Minutes full of teasing and giggles from the bubbly Seiichi, Roxas began planning to take action. He began to tickle Seiichi's weak spots, sending them both rolling along the bed.

Outside the room, Seiichi's brother headed down the hall to check up on his brother. His new Nobody pal was beginning to unnerve him. Shane muttered darkly, thinking of various ways to castrate the Key of Destiny. It wouldn't be long before Shane himself would snap. Jealousy boiled in his heart, and hatred for Roxas brewed. Nobody was going to take Seiichi away from him. Not even a Nobody itself.

Fuming now, he began to hear his brother's happy giggles. He growled, his frustration reaching its peak. '_Their friendship is getting out of hand,' _Shane thought bitterly, opening the door with a hard push.

Seiichi looked up at the sound of the door. He paled instantly, catching sight of Shane's dark expression. Roxas, confused for a brief moment, turned to see what Seiichi was staring at. It didn't take long for Roxas to turn as white as Seiichi. Shane's cold stare met Roxas' shocked eyes, sending a chill down Number XIII's spine.

"You," Shane began darkly, walking closer to the pair, "Irritate me." He leaned close to Roxas, their faces centimeters apart. Roxas could feel Shane's stare digging a hole into his face, as if looking inside of him.

"Tell me, Number XIII, what do you think of Seiichi?" Shane asked mockingly, straightening and pacing around lazily. "Do you… Hate him? Do you like him?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes. He didn't like Shane very much, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He glanced towards Seiichi, who seemed to be concerned and torn between them. Before Roxas could open his mouth to speak, Seiichi already began to lash out on Shane.

"Roxas isn't like that! He's a good person, and I'm glad he's my friend! It's not like he's going to use me or treat me the way he shouldn't! And you, you can't just stroll in on me and say that stuff! Just because he pisses you off doesn't mean that I can't be around him! I'm **his** friend, too!"

Roxas stared in disbelief at his silver-haired friend. He seemed determined to get his point across, to show Shane that he could take care of himself. Shane merely raised an eyebrow, looking Roxas up and down. "Fine," he growled, "But I need to ask you something anyway." He grabbed Seiichi by the arm, leading his younger brother out of the room and out of Roxas' sight. Roxas looked back down at his hands, letting a small grin tug as his lips. Seiichi called him his friend. He sprawled back on the bed, waiting patiently for his best friend to return.

-- ♥

Seiichi tried to pull his arm out of his brother's vice grip, but didn't really succeed in doing so. He began to lose feeling in it, but he didn't dare mention it to Shane. Without warning, Shane turned abruptly to face him, pulling him closer to his face. Their faces were close, and they could feel each other's warm breath.

"I'm sorry, Shane, but I'm not one to be considered as incestuous," Seiichi chuckled nervously, trying to avert his gaze from Shane's.

Shane's eyes narrowed. "This isn't a time to joke around, Sei." He sighed, loosening his grip. "Be careful around… Him. I've heard of these kinds of people, people that pretend they have feelings and walk around like a living lie. I can't see why Kamui in her right mind would choose to get close to these people, but she must have her reasons… Just don't be reckless. These people aren't saints."

"What, do you think I'm stupid?" Seiichi asked, scrunching up his nose. "Of course I'm not gonna be 'reckless'! You know I can be careful! Now let go off my arm, before it plops right off, hm?"

Shane hesitantly let go, scrutinizing his brother. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do, all right?" Seiichi burst out into laughter, patting his older brother's shoulder.

"That'd spoil all the fun, bro!" he said waving as he left. He got back into Roxas' room, pouncing and beginning to play fight with his nonexistent friend.

-- ♥ Somewhere else in Castle Oblivion

Axel was terribly confused. Akira was more… Girly than usual? Not to mention the coincidence that Inu was acting more like a man. They even started wearing each others clothes, and they seemed to be a lot more comfortable than usual. Akira sat with Larxene (Who simmered down, seeing as her way wasn't working out well.) at dinner now, instead of hovering next to Inu like a shadow. Inu sat with the boys more often, such as Demyx and Marluxia. Everybody began to mold into their own little groups again, it was like the first night replaying in a different manner.

Axel sat in the kitchen, in deep concentration. He wasn't sure if this had anything important to do with his target, but he still burned with the uncalled need for Akira. He scratched his head, sighing. He loved admitting that he was right, that Akira **did **make a pretty girl. Still, that didn't explain this sudden change. He perked as the middle Kis, Kelcy, strolled in happily.

Her hair was in its usual ponytail, trailing behind her and going down her back. She wore her ever-lasting smile, the genuine one that made Saix so angry lately. Her grin grew wider as she greeted Axel, serving herself a glass of orange juice. Axel wondered…

"Kelcy, do you know what's up with your… Uh…" Axel didn't even know what to call Akira anymore. Boy, did he feel stupid. Kelcy seemed to understand though, because she giggled.

"My little sister Akira? What about her?" she asked, completely unaware about how much she just helped the pyro.

"Tell me more about… Her," Axel said, leaning forward in his chair. Interested, he began to pay attention to Kelcy's explanation.

"My sister… She's not sick or anything, I think it's just a case of insecurity. Maybe it's my older sister, but I guess she feels intimidated as a girl. She traded genders with her brother with the help of my aunt, and that happened… About… Two years ago. I guess she taught them how to reverse the work she'd done, because Akira seems to be back to normal. Maybe someone here makes her feel comfortable enough to do that…? All I know is that her brother Inu wouldn't have made that choice; it was Akira's doing, after all. Orange juice?" she asked, holding out a glass, only to realize that the fiery redhead had already left. She grinned, finally figuring out Akira's reasoning.

-- ♥

It all made sense to him now. Yes, it was a little awkward it was a really messed up story, but he could work with it. Boy or girl, Akira was still Akira. After months of practically stalking the poor child, Axel knew where she would be by this time. He headed for his room, spotting the unmade bed. Someone was here this morning, probably Roxas and his buddy. Axel shook his head, making a mental note to ask his roommate to spill. Axel glanced towards the balcony, smiling with satisfaction.

There she was, right where Axel predicted her to be.

Akira's short hair tickled her neck, and her white dress came up right before her knees. She didn't look any different, her frame was the same- But the clothes were certainly different from what she wore before. Similar to Namine's, Axel recalled slightly. Akira's milk white skin glowed in the setting sun, and her dark hair set a heavy contrast. Axel seemed to have taken a liking to the Grudge look, or maybe it was just the kind of psychotic looking girl he needed. She didn't bother to look back, as usual, which perked Axel's curiosity more than usual.

Axel stepped closer, quietly, just like the many other times he did before. Unlike the many other times, he actually managed to make contact with his 'prey'. He embraced her from behind, resting his chin on her soft shoulder.

"Watching the setting sun? It's bad for your eyes, you know," he began smoothly, feeling her shudder.

"It's not like I can get much worse," she replied, still staring forward, as always.

"I suppose not, but I wonder how much prettier you get?" He began to stroke her arm gently, letting his warmth get to her.

She wasn't breaking down that easily. Axel needed more than sweet words to get him what he wanted. Akira became tense, feeling like she'd finally been trapped. Axel nipped at her neck, savouring her light and delicate scent. Akira bit her lip, beginning to feel herself lose control. Axel's warm embrace made her tense in his arms, feeling anxious and nervous for what was going to happen. After becoming a girl again, she didn't expect to be that much of a hit this fast.

Akira turned to face the bright green stare. She could see a pleading look on his face, hungry for more and burning with desire. She grabbed Axel's arms tightly, pulling him closer to her face. She stopped, millimeters apart, her lips curving into a captivating yet sly smile.

"What do you want, Axel?"

"You," he replied simply, trying his best to lean forward.

She leaned back a bit, chuckling a bit. "You can't love."

"That's just a trivial matter."

"But it's a concrete fact."

"No one ever said it couldn't be changed. Now, if you ask me, I'd say this conversation is over."

With that, he finally pulled Akira to his lips. This is what he worked so hard for, thought so hard for, planned so hard for. It was the reward at the end, the reward he would savour and always remember. Akira pulled away again, an eyebrow raised.

"What now?" Axel groaned, losing his patience quickly.

"You underestimate me, sweetheart. You need to learn a lot more about me before you try anything fancy," she purred. Without Axel noticing, she'd already pinned him against the wall.

"Touché, love," he whispered. He took her again, this time a little more ruthless than before. Akira returned the aggressiveness with fiery passion that challenged Axel's own. Axel enjoyed this fact, she didn't melt or anything mushy like that. She fought back, wanting control.

They fought towards the bed, after making sure the door was locked. The two fell beside each other, rolling, determined to take over the other.

Axel was almost there, he could feel it coming closer.

His reward, the fruits of his labour…

Still, he didn't really expect her to faint right before it started.

-- ♥ End Chapter Five


End file.
